


The Cola I Love

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason craves a Coke what he craves is not the classic taste of iced soda most people do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cola I Love

When Jason craves a Coke what he craves is not the classic taste of iced soda that most people do. It’s the burn of cola in his mouth after a cigarette. The way it bubbles into all the numbed up corners of tissues along the side of his throat all the way down to his stomach.  
The men who invented Coke-a-Cola were gods on earth, and it’s almost as if it was designed specifically to be enjoyed right after a smoke when it taste so good it hurts. He’s sure they didn’t realize that though. He’s positive they were thinking of sweet things like ice cream sundays, and girls in bikinis. But it’s something best enjoyed out of those pretty glass bottles with a cigarette in hand, and blood on your knuckles smelling gun powder as you sit on the edge of a sky scraper watching the world. Watching Gotham.


End file.
